Midori Yume
by lori777
Summary: Un mundo nuevo, desconocido. Los viajeros se han separado y se abre un mundo de posibilidades. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos dentro de este valle verde de sueños? SPOILERS UA 01/?
1. Prologo

**TSUBASA RESERVoir CRHoNiCLE ©CLAMP**

**Spoilers de los personajes principales**

**Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo alterno, en un paralelo entre Tokyo e Infinity.**

**Crossovers de varios personajes de CLAMP**

**Situaciones varias (violencia, BL, secuestros)**

**Prologo.**

En un extraño país cubierto de enormes hojas verdes, árboles frondosos, flores tropicales, frutos dulces y un clima cálido, crece una civilización, sus vestimentas son propias del clima, delgadas y con base blanco. Como la figura principal es el pavo real, todas las ropas tienen ese estampado, las mujeres usan un tocado para cubrir sus cabellos, mientras que los hombres llevan una tela casi transparente y delgada sujeta sobre su frente, las joyas también son parte de la vestimenta, todas las clases sociales usan, sin embargo la diferencia reside en el tipo de piedra que se usan, generalmente las joyas de la realeza y la nobleza tienen incrustaciones de oro y jade, las piedras más hermosas en ese país, incluso solo el rey y su estirpe usan el rubí verde, la piedra más extraña de la región. La gente de esa región también poseía poderes sobrenaturales, sobre el agua, el fuego y la tierra, aquellas habilidades mantenían en equilibrio la región. Mucha gente poseía esas habilidades pero pocos las desarrollaban, solo la nobleza y algunos grupos circenses lo hacían.

El poblado esta gobernado por la monarquía, en ella rige un rey todopoderoso, detrás de él, esta la Triada de Magos, y luego las familias pudientes de la zona. Por ley, cada noble tenía a su disposición un sirviente y un guardián, claro que podían poseer más de uno pero eso era lo común, desde el día en que se nace.

Esta civilización no es muy pacifica, detrás de tanta belleza y elegancia, en los barrios bajos se vive una terrible inseguridad, los mercenarios, piratas, ladrones, toda clase de alimaña humana reside en las calles del reino. Solo los extranjeros son bien vistos, porque a pesar de los problemas internos poseen buenas relaciones exteriores. Por esa razón, los extranjeros son tratados con respeto, enorme ventaja para la llegada de un grupo que ni siquiera es de ese mundo, es decir, los viajeros de dimensiones, cuatro jóvenes en busca de cumplir sus deseos.


	2. Kurogane

**Kurogane.**

_Kurogane nació en las tierras de Nihon, también conocido como el Japón Antiguo. Creció con sus padres, una sacerdotisa y un guerrero espadachín, ellos amaban mucho a su hijo pero por desgracia fueron asesinados, entonces Kurogane se convirtió en ninja gracias a Tsukiyomi, la más importante sacerdotisa de Japón, su verdadero nombre es Tom__oyo-hime, y es la hermana menor de Amaterasu-sama, la emperatriz de todo Nihon. Este guerrero tiene un lazo muy importante con Tomoyo-hime, pues fue ella quien lo salvo de si mismo y superar la muerte de sus padres. Al crecer, una importante promesa se convirtió en una obsesión: "Tener fuerza", usándolo de excusa, Tomoyo-hime lo envió en un viaje donde cumplirá su destino, entre tanto el guerrero se mantiene bajo una nueva promesa: "Regresar a Nihon"._

El poderoso monarca en turno es el primer hijo de la familia de Fuego, Ashura-ou, un hombre de extremada belleza de ojos dorados como el sol y cabellos negros como la noche, además de ser un maestro con las artes pirómanas. Un hombre poderoso que merece la corona, es amado y respetado por su pueblo. Su guardia personal es uno de los mejores guerreros de la academia, además de ser tutor en ella, Taishaku, y su sirviente personal un joven pelirrojo. Su único heredero, y la luz de su vida, es el pequeño Ashura hijo, un niño tierno y amable, él es custodiado por Chuunyang una espadachín, y servido por una de las mejores voces del reino, Tomoyo.

Todos ellos viven el palacio real, una edificación enorme cubierta por lianas y flores, incluso por su grandeza parece una montaña más del lugar. Los guardianes y los sirvientes personales tienen el privilegio de vivir con sus amos. Además de que a veces, cuando una persona esta contigo todo el tiempo, puede nacer un sentimiento profundo. En el caso del rey y su guardián Taishaku, desde que eran jóvenes viven un romance bajo las aguas por la etiqueta manda que el rey se case y tenga hijos, aunque la esposa de su majestad era una mujer déspota y ambiciosa, pero de algo esta seguro, estaba más que feliz cuando su primogénito nació, tanto que lo nombró con su propio nombre.

La esposa del rey intentó matar al heredero de la corona, por su traición fue mandada a los calabozos, jamás se supo más de ella, pero nadie en el pueblo la recuerda como "reina". A pesar de la falta de su madre, el pequeño Ashura creció muy feliz, como Tomoyo era mayor que él, para el príncipe ella es una verdadera madre. El pequeño príncipe es el reflejo de su padre de joven, idéntico a él. Todos en el pueblo lo aman porque es un niño muy hermoso, inspira dulzura, además de ser muy sensitivo y empatico. Al igual que su padre, Ashura nació con los poderes del fuego, y es el mismo rey quien se encarga de entrenarlo para que controle aquellas habilidades, aunque Ashura las odia porque una vez lastimo por accidente a Tomoyo con ellas.

Tomoyo no posee poderes de ningún tipo, solo un gran don de observación y sentido maternal que es muy natural en su persona. Desgraciadamente, su madre murió por enfermedad, y a su padre no lo conoció. Desde pequeña posee una voz maravillosa, cuando el rey la conoció, se maravillo de su hermosa voz y la adoptó en el castillo trasformándola en la sirvienta personal de su hijo Ashura, que en ese entonces era tan solo un bebé. Chuunyang estaba en una situación similar, solo que su madre murió asesinada, y su padre en batalla, su sueño más grande es ser igual de fuerte que su padre después superarlo. Es de las pocas mujeres guardianas, además de su joven edad.

Ashura disfrutaba salir a pasear al pueblo, adoraba a la gente, ellos siempre eran muy amables con él. Siempre sale acompañado de Tomoyo, y en las sombras por Chuunyang, como debe de ser. Tomoyo también era muy querida gracias a su hermosa voz, todos le pedían una canción, y ella se detenía en mitad de viaje para dedicarles un tiempo de alegría a esas pobres personas.

En uno de esos paseos, cuando Tomoyo entonaba una vieja canción de amor, unos hombres con cara de pocos amigos se acercó al grupo, la joven había terminado su canción, toda la gente a su alrededor explotó en aplausos y ovaciones. Los hombres extraños dieron cuenta de que el joven príncipe estaba entre la multitud, y vieron la oportunidad perfecta para secuestrarlo, porque ellos no se percataron de la presencia de su guardiana a unos metros de ahí.

Todo fue tan rápido, en un momento, Ashura se encontraba aplaudiendo y feliz, y al otro estaba en brazos de un hombre desconocido. Cuando Tomoyo cayó en cuenta, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para advertir a Chuunyang, ésta se apresuró a ir detrás de los rufianes que se ocultaron entre la multitud, pero llegó muy tarde… el príncipe Ashura había sido rescatado por un espadachín encapuchado, un extranjero.

Amor a primera vista, el joven príncipe quedo prendado de aquella figura extraña. Chuunyang alzó su espada apuntando al extraño con cara de pocos amigos, el extranjero no se inmuto. Tomoyo llegó después para ver que había sucedido, esta vez el extranjero se sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Tomoyo? — exclamo en una lengua que era familiar. La chica ladeo su cabeza confundida.

— Acaso, ¿nos conocemos? — cuestiono la joven. Entonces el extranjero recupero la compostura. Seguía sujetando a Ashura, lo hacía con suavidad, pero aún así, Chuunyang lo fulminaba con la mirada. — Gracias por salvar a Ashura-sama — agrego la joven catante, el moreno inclino la cabeza como diciendo "de nada", luego soltó al pequeño, sin embargo Ashura no se movió de su lugar.

— Ashura-sama, hay que irnos — índico Chuunyang sin bajar la guardia.

— Por favor… ¡Por favor, ven con nosotros! — gritó el pequeñito al extranjero, Tomoyo sonrió, Chuunyang casi se infarta, y el moreno pensó _«¿Por qué no?»_.

Caminaron los cuatro juntos por un sendero lejano del mercado principal, era para evitar las multitudes, aunque ojos ajenos se fijaban en ellos, o para ser más exactos en la enorme persona que caminaba tomada de la mano del príncipe. Nunca habían visto ropas como esas, y es que el recién llegado llevaba puesta la ropa que consiguió en un mundo anterior.

El pequeño grupo llegó hasta el palacio, dentro, Ashura-sama arrastró a Kurogane hasta su padre, él se encontraba en la sala principal, siempre estaba ahí para atender las audiencias, a su lado izquierdo, el fiel Rubimoon, a su lado derecho, el poderoso Taishaku. Detrás del joven príncipe venía una sonriente Tomoyo, y una muy enfadada Chuunyang. Kurogane sentía familiar el ambiente, después de todo, también es parte de la guardia de Tsukiyomi (Tomoyo-hime).

— ¡¡Padre!! — gritó Ashura con dulce voz, muy emocionado.

— Ashura… ¿qué tienes ahí? — pregunto Ashura-ou divertido, Kurogane hizo mala cara.

— ¡ah! Él me salvó la vida padre, se llama… — entonces el niño se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de su héroe.

— Kurogane — contesto el moreno por el pequeño.

— Kurogane — repitió Ashura ruborizado, — quiero que se quede conmigo — agregó más avergonzado. Ashura-ou estaba sorprendido de lo que dijo su pequeño, pero en enseguida recupero la compostura.

— Honorable Kurogane, ¿deseas quedarte en este castillo? — pregunto el rey, Kurogane se quedó callado, entonces analizó la situación en la que se encontraba.

Había llegado a un nuevo reino, por completo desconocido, y para colmo solo, o más bien, alejado de los otros, obviamente, por el simple hecho de comprender el lenguaje de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, Mokona no debía estar lejos, y quizás viviendo en el castillo, sería una ruta fácil para localizar a sus compañeros, debía adaptarse al lugar, y de cierta forma la presencia de la joven Tomoyo también lo atraía a quedarse.

— Me quedaré — anuncio el moreno. Ashura-sama estaba realmente feliz, sonreía como nunca antes, mientras que el rey estaba complacido.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamo el rey, — desde hoy serás el guardián de Ashura, mi hijo, junto con esa persona — señalo entonces a la joven guerrera, — Chuunyang —. Kurogane asintió, enseguida fue arrastrado por Ashura-sama hasta su habitación. Chuunyang y Tomoyo fueron detrás de ellos.

— ¿Piensas que será un buen guardián? — pregunto el rey a su propio guardia.

— Se ve que es fuerte… — exclamo Taishaku acortando la distancia con Su rey, entonces cogió algunos de sus cabellos y los besó.

— Ejem… *cof, cof* — tosió el joven pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado del rey.

— Rubimoon… ¿aún estás aquí? — dijo el rey un poco nervioso.

— Solo quería decir su majestad, que me retiro… — exclamo él, guiñando un ojo.

Ashura-ou se sintió avergonzado, aunque Rubimoon es alguien de confianza, siempre lo ha sido, así debe ser. Pero volviendo con el joven príncipe y nuestro héroe, Ashura estaba emocionada de verse junto a Kurogane, aunque el moreno parecía estar hecho de piedra, solo las sonrisas esporádicas de Tomoyo hacían que Kurogane cambiará de cara.

Pero esos alegres momentos no durarían para siempre en este mundo lleno de intriga, amor y desilusión, donde Kurogane, no… donde todos los viajeros aprenderán algo nuevo y vivirán con ello, con esas nuevas emociones.


End file.
